Chaotic Order
by BallisticWaffles
Summary: After your family is murdered, all you need is love, even if the love is in the form of a 15 feet high queen and her hybrid preatorian. An M for violence.


Read the bottom for anything important

And begin….

* * *

The night was colder than usual for the midnight of a summer's day. The Land of Fire was struck by the cold weather unprepared and by the witching hour, no one was around to witness an event that would change their lives, for better or worse. It was one in the morning and Sasuke Uchiha couldn't, more like wouldn't, fall asleep. For five weeks he had been plagued by nightmares. His Mother, his Father, his cousins, aunts, uncles, all killed. By his brother, his beloved brother, his wonderful beloved kin. Sasuke began an act no one had ever seen him do. He began to cry. Wracking sobs escaped his small 7 year old frame. His limited Ninjutsu training had allowed him access to the roof of the Uchiha clan building, his home while the Hokage secured an alternative place for him to live.

His sobs were interrupted by a ball of fire escaping from the sky. It plunged towards the earth at high speed, almost too fast for Sasuke to keep up with. It zoomed past the Hokage Mountain and crashed into the forest, lighting the sky with one horrendous crash and then… silence. Nothing else accompanied what should have been a massive explosion. Sasuke soon found himself dashing for the crash site, all thoughts, thankfully, directed towards finding that.

He was almost an hour away from Konaha when he stumbled into a hole in the ground, about 20 yards wide. He gazed into the hole and was rewarded with a sense of vertigo. He pulled himself away from the massive crater and looked once more. The crater was multi layered and, judging from the amount of mineral apparent as he looked down as far as the moonlight let him, the caverns were several thousand years old. Taking a risk, one of his first to come, he began to leap to each layer, darkness swallowing him.

He descended slowly, the lack of light impeding him, but not stopping him. He stumbled in the darkness, almost dying several times, but managing to keep a hold of the cavern walls with Chakra. At last a bright red light drew his attention. With a beacon to his, now apparent, destination and enough light to navigate, Sasuke made his way to very bottom, or what could pass as the bottom. Here, Sasuke was greeted with an almost unbelievable sight. 

In the middle of a grand chamber of some sort, lay a massive silver, almost mechanical object. Although the fire had nothing to fuel its self on, it burned as bright as any bonfire. Shards and slabs of metal that had rendered themselves from the fireball had imbedded themselves all around the cavern, but the object was intact. It was at least 10 feet tall, by Sasuke's rudimentary estimations. It was at least twice that length, his estimates ruined by the submersion of the craft in the lower levels of the cavern.

To Sasuke's shock and surprise, one of the parts began to move on the larger portion of metal, depositing a man garbed in a jump suit of some kind and a strange white coat. He looked relatively unharmed by the crash and seemed to be coming to. Sasuke rushed to help the man up, no small amount of awe in his actions. He raised himself off the floor and began to mutter in a strange tongue Sasuke had never heard before, but was still able to tell them man was ordering him to do something. When Sasuke showed no intention of doing whatever the man had said, He took out a strange device from his pocket and pointed it at him. With a slight pull of his finger, a loud noise deafened Sasuke as something, he had no idea what, passed his head, making a sharp crack as it embedded itself in the caverns wall.

On the ground clutching his ears, Sasuke started to inch away from the strange and threatening man. He aimed the thing at him, but stopped in mid-smirk, pain overriding his features. A blood splotch spread from his chest causing the man to spasm uncontrollably. Not one to over look an advantage, Sasuke wrestled the device from the man, and with a slight pull of his finger, fired a single shot that went wild, hitting the cavern wall harmlessly. The recoil was something Sasuke had never experienced in his life, and the gun flew from his hands, into the darkness and out of sight. The bloody splotch only grew bigger and with a sickening jolt, and a scream, a snake like being erupted from the man's chest, spraying the ground, and Sasuke, with blood.

At the sight of blood, Sasuke's mind started to shut down, the sight of blood making him relive the events only four weeks prior that had left him an orphan. He began to shiver uncontrollable and fell to the ground, pulling his legs to himself and rocking to and fro. The small snake like creature hissed at him, and after judging his reaction, that is to say none, slithered towards him. It brushed against his bare skin, attempting to draw a reaction out of the stoic child. After a little time, it jumped onto his knees and stared at him, its lack of eyes not even phasing Sasuke, who had retreated to his 'happy place' for the lack of a better name. It hissed at him than slapped his cheek, bringing him back to reality and the species that was in front of him. He instantly noticed that, despite being about 3 feet long, it was very light weight. He also took note of its skin, the very feeling of it gave him shivers, it was a combination of leather and granite, it was hard, thick, and tough, with a bit of malleability to make it natural.

It snarled at him, and shook its self of the excess parts of the man's inner body, making him jump from where he was sitting, dropping the creature and stepping backwards in fright. "**You will only spook him farther if you continue to handle him like that****"**a voice said behind him, sounding as though it hadn't been used in a long time. He turned around and was greeted with several lights in his face. 4 Heavily armed men pointed the same devices that the other man had pointed at him. They too shouted in the same strange language, but he still couldn't understand them. He told them he had no clue where he was and stepped forward, but was greeted by a boot to his stomach. He collapsed and one of the beefy men tied his arms together in the front. One of them dove after the strange creature, which had tried to run, but was contained in a glass container after a struggle. A Woman dressed like them man who the creature had generated from stepped out of the darkness, holding a device that was clicking rapidly and almost dangerously, she motioned for the soldiers to bring the creature back to where ever they had came from and looked at Sasuke, with a motion of her hand, one of them men pressed his metal object against Sasuke's face. Sasuke, knowing the damage the device could do, shut his eyes and waited to meet his family again. What he heard was not his fate, but pure hate. 

Pure unimaginable hate.

The man was lifted to the ceiling and came down with no head on. The other 3 and the scientist sprang into action, aiming their weapons at the walls, their lights shining to find their hidden foe. Sasuke began to panic, and his eyes began to shift from black to red., Sasuke caught a glimpse of a figure, almost completely black, stab a soldier with an appendage he couldn't make out in the darkness. He screamed as his body was flung at the rest of the gang, freezing their actions. The two soldiers began to fire blindly, almost killing the scientist, the creature and even Sasuke. They were too gung ho to notice a long spiny carapace behind them, and were dutifully eviscerated. The Lady grabbed a gun, the container with the shrieking creature, and a clip full of ammo. She slung the ammo over her shoulder, and with a few passing shots knocked the figure to the ground and shoved the barrel of the gun in its mouth. 

Despite the terror that Sasuke had felt, he knew he couldn't let the figure die. Something in his mind, a voice, soothing and delightful, urged him to distract the female. Sasuke did one better. With a few hand seals he brought his fingers to his lips and shouted words his father had praised him for. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" From his lips escaped a ball of fire that almost took up the entire cavern. The figure hoisted himself to the ceiling, his body braced against the heat. The lady pressed herself against the wall. She screamed at Sasuke, and then watched in horror as the figure knocked her hand that carried the clip of ammo into the stream of fire. The resulting explosion took her hand, as well as her lower and upper right torso. She collapsed; twitching in pain as the figure impaled the rest of her body on its tail, then opened its mouth, rows of fangs in its savage maw, exposing a smaller jaw that punched through her skull and instantly killed her.

Her corpse was dropped unceremoniously; Sasuke noticed the man almost glowed with excitement at the subject of the dead women. The dead woman… Sasuke felt woozy as he sat down, the full consequence of his actions betraying his lineage. His stomach churned and grumbled, not in hunger, but in disgust. "**Don****'****t beat yourself up kid; she****'****s not worth the attention.****"**It was the same voice as before, the same volume, tone, everything. He caught the figure looking at him, a long dark appendage slithering towards the creature that still lay ensconced in its glass prison. With a sharp crack, the glass was broken. And the creature settled itself on the figures head. Sasuke swallowed and said. "Who are you?"

The figure let out a shrill pitched hiss and said "**I am me, young child, that****'****s all you need to know**" The creature on top of his head shrieked and the figure cocked his head. "**Young Stheno says you blew that fireball, and helped me kill the wretch****"**Sasuke nodded, his head nodding as fast as he could. The figure smirked as well as holding his hand out. Stomach still churning, Sasuke took the offer of the hand, and found himself on the back of the figure. Four tube-like appendages stuck a ways off his Back, clearly for something to grab on. "**Hold on**" the figure stated as he began his ascent. The figure scaled the walls at a high speed, latching on to the walls and vaulting off them like a trained acrobat. The darkness swallowed the little that Sasuke could see of the man, he only knew that they were traveling up, the darkness surrendering to the sunrise. Sasuke covered his eyes as they left the hole in the ground, several hours passing in between the time he had entered the hole and came out. His eyes adjusted to the light, just in time for the figure to turn to Sasuke, the sun plowing through the air to enlighten his entire demonic frame. 

The first thing that drew Sasuke's attention was that the figure had no eyes. Not like the Hyuuga lack of pupils, but the physical lack of eyes. His hair was mangled and dark blond, shifting to red in a few spots. His skin was unnaturally dark and bulgy in some places around his stomach, which clearly showed his ribs, his midriff and legs covered by . His arms were thin, yet, he could see powerful muscles underneath. At his finger tips grew sharp, jagged claws, broken in some parts, and stained in others. He had a tail, swishing behind him, almost at random, but with a gracefulness that gave it a sense of chaotic order. It was spiny with a sharp point culminating at the tip. His cheek bones were receding, drawn against his teeth. He wasn't strong looking by any chance, but his movements, his posture. Even to the young Sasuke, he radiated _predator._

Sasuke stepped back in fright, clearly itching to run. "**I would cease in your aspirations to dash away from my amicable ignoramus, young mammal.****"**Sasuke froze at the sound of a different voice, one kinder and melodious. The monster in front of him seemed to relax. "You know how much you scare me some times Haze?" he spoke normally in the language Sasuke couldn't understand, his voice carving though the air-like a rusty knife. The ground began to move on its own accord, cracking and chunks lifting as a great monstrosity broke its way through the surface. Sasuke soon found himself perched on the head of an alien queen, hyperventilating as it grabbed him by the chest holding it in front of her. Her breath smelt of corpses and decay, but Sasuke held his tongue. The melodious voice returned "**My, for an individual with age as underdeveloped as yours, you have the potential to attain great power****"**The alien queen gently set the boy down, his mind confused and muddled with thoughts. The culmination of the night's activities, followed by the reveal of the two great beasts in front of him, he swiftly entered the realm of unconsciousness.

When he came to, he was propped up against a tree, his body unharmed in all ways. He noticed the sun had made its way through the heavens, resting itself in the west for the trip the next day. He tried to raise himself without any notice but the creature that had popped out of the man's chest chirped at him from his chest. "**You are awake? Good, didn****'****t want to kill a child, even if you can breathe fire.**" The monster set a piece of charred metal in front of him. "**If my humor had survived the crash, I would tell you that this is human brains. But I won****'****t, because it is not. It****'****s a rabbit I found to close to the surface**" The Sasuke warily picked up the piece of cooling flesh in front of him, tentatively taking a nibble. Enjoying far more than he should at the time, Sasuke devoured the meat, his unwillingly skipping meals catching up to him. "Who are you?" "**Name is Jam…****,**** I mean Barca, I am Barca**" Sasuke stopped eating and stared at the newly identified monster with a facade of bravery. "How can I hear you?" Sasuke's voice betrayed his true emotions and Barca answered once again in his head. "**All in due time, child, for now, Haze wants to talk with you**" The queen marched into the clearing Barca had set himself in, her maw dripping with what Sasuke considered to be blood. "**There is a human settlement an hour****'****s way from our current abode****"**Haze said as she cleared a length of underbrush. Spotting the now conscious Sasuke, her lips receded into what could be a smile. "**Ah, the young human has broken forth from the depths of his mind. Explain to me, young one, what is the designation of the planet we are on?****"**Having no clue what Haze had said, Sasuke simply stuttered out, "I don't know what you are talking about…" Haze's lips drew back and a little hiss erupted from her jaw. "**Then, my child, may you tell us where we are?****"**Sasuke managed to find the courage to say "we are near the village of Konaha, near my home". Tears threatened to come forth from Sasuke's eyes, and he looked away. "**I see someone has issues****"**Barca said, getting a thwack on the back of the head from Haze "**Would you find it in your heart to inform us of your recent happenings?****"**Sasuke shook his head briskly, not wanting the monsters to find his weakness.

Haze gave a disappointed hiss then said "**I hold deep regret for the action I am unwilling, but still duty bound, to accomplish, especially to one who has not been on this mortal plane for so long, but I am deeply ashamed for I am about to commence the exploration of you inner thoughts, adolescent****"**Sasuke found it hard to understand Haze. But he soon found himself in his mind, a desolate and dark place. Next to him, a raven haired beauty appeared, looking around and at herself. With a grunt, Haze turned herself back to normal. Sasuke gazed around the familiar landscape that was his mind. It was a generic sewer system; each hall labeled a different memory. One hall was sealed off, a sign next to it labeled, Not for your eyes next to it, a Mangeko Sharigan made up the barrier and Haze drew the most interest from it. With a simple flick of her tail, the image burned away, and she led Sasuke down the tunnel. "**The most valiant and brave way to face ones darkest and most malignant thoughts,****"**she said while they traveled "**Are to meet them and slay them?" **They no longer were in the damp tunnels of the sewer, but in the fiery corridors of the Uchiha clan house. Where they were, Sasuke could see the bodies of his parents. "FATHER!" Sasuke called and ran to his aid, but like in real life, it was too late. Soon the chuckling of his brother, the one who Sasuke had loved the most, filled his ears. "Foolish little brother" Itachi said whilst walking slowly towards him. Sasuke clutched his head while screaming, already living the same day over and over in his mind's mind. "**Foolish child, He is nothing, this is your mind, you control what is yours, fight him off, WILL IT TO BE****" **Haze shouted, the linguistic flourish ceasing with her angry cries. Sasuke could not bear it any longer. With all the will power he could muster, he shouted "STOP!" At once his brother looked shocked as Sasuke pulsed with power. He struck at his brother, who dodged it easily. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's head and held in front of his face. Itachi's Sharigan spinning swiftly. Sasuke felt the effects of the Mangeko attempt to claim him. "**Not on my observance, one who sodomizes bovines.****"** Haze grabbed Itachi away, watching as he attempted to fight her grip, and then wheezed as she crushed his body, blood torrenting from her clenched hands. Slowly the surrounding elements bled into darkness. Leaving only Haze and Sasuke. Gathering the now sobbing child in her arms, she held him close, while he repeatedly thanked her. "**Shhhhh, my child. It is over, you are with me now.****"**Haze found herself in the sewers again. Sitting down Sasuke, she said "**Please my child, tell me all about this world****"**

_**Insert clever page break that I can't seem to figure out how to get.**_

My first chapter, not so good I am afraid, but with time, I am hoping to get better at it.

Coauthored with Yuhi Sakura, whose Alien/Naruto crossover inspired me to write this.

My author's notes shall be at the end, with a simple intro at the beginning to house my remarks.

And in a surprising twist, I do appreciate flames. The only topics that I would like you to leave untouched would be my person, my family, my mother, my sexual orientation, or the muffin. I will not say, in the words of Tara Guilsby,

"prepz stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11"


End file.
